


всем выйти из сумрака

by murakaru



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murakaru/pseuds/murakaru
Summary: посмотрите какие мы модные, посмотрите какие мы прошаренные, посмотрите какие мы эээ инклюзивные. что бы это нахрен не значило.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	всем выйти из сумрака

ад — высокобюджетная игрушка с рейтингом восемнадцать плюс. хороший графон, детализированные модельки персонажей, яркие неоновые текстурки, но сценаристы, если честно, говно. запихнули в каждую щель по отсылке, сплагиатили девятый круг у парижского метрополитена в час-пик, присыпали шутками про секс — и думают, что извалялись в постмодерне. посмотрите какие мы модные, посмотрите какие мы прошаренные, посмотрите какие мы эээ инклюзивные. что бы это нахрен ни значило.

зато, если попробуют притянуть за второсортность пыток для грешников, всегда можно сказать, что это оммаж, не для быдла, кому надо — тот поймет. удобно, когда в одну жопу помещаются и пики, и хуи, а за каждый глаз на шляпе очередного демона отдельно доплачивают.

энджел даст очень любит эту игрушку с тех пор, как освоил все читы и научился ебать мамок в голосовом чате. то есть, почти с самого начала. к уродам вокруг быстро привыкаешь, тентакли здорово бодрят по утрам, а кричащая угловатая рисовка становится фичей, если сильно постараться и прищуриться.

в конце концов, это не слишком отличается от жизни на земле. начинка у людей и демонов одинаковая, потому что они и есть одинаковые, просто ад обнажает суть вещей. на земле нужно было беречь драгоценную шкурку, зато теперь, когда вместо кожи толстая чешуя, хитин, слизь или радиопомехи, можно по-настоящему зажечь танцпол.

хотя, конечно, в любой игре можно найти баг, упущенный во время бета-теста. например, принцесса, решившая, что курс реабилитации для грешников — замечательная идея. давай отправим всех в рай, подруга! там, наверху, уже есть большущие золотые ворота, готовые в любой момент открыться для несчастных исправившихся беженцев отсюда. конечно же, там не стоят пограничники в белых одеждах. конечно же, проблема перенаселения и обнаглевших мигрантов их не волнует. конечно же, всякий откажется от дешевого пойла и возможности отращивать дополнительную пару рук из брюха ради ачивки «я теперь хороший».

энджел даст соглашается помогать чарли по двум причинам. во-первых, ему не так часто предлагают бесплатную комнату и жрачку, которую не нужно будет отрабатывать своей задницей. во-вторых, он уверен, что у чарли нихрена не получится.

аластор тоже в этом уверен. или говорит, что уверен. вегги сказала «он не безумный улыбака, его интересуют сделки», и энджел ей, пожалуй, верит. аластор выглядит как сутенер или бизнесмен, как расчетливая гнида, которая и в куске дерьма найдет свою выгоду. а что до его улыбочек, разрывающих морду напополам, ужимок и песенок — ну, как говорится, полюби свою работу — и ты не проработаешь ни дня. наверное, быть источником непредсказуемой угрозы тоже надоедает, если относиться ко всему слишком серьезно.

энджел представляет, как грустно ему было бы насасывать члены или дрочить сиськами, если при этом нельзя было бы раздражать окружающих и быть ходячим похабным перформансом. разработчики ада, эти унылые офисные крысы с плоским юморком, наградили его модом «реклама секса» не просто так. бонус: отдрочи пятидесяти демонам за одну ночь — и получишь в подарок лимитированное видео, на котором энджел даст ебется с конем. его можно использовать во время важных переговоров, когда тебе все надоело и хочется показать собеседнику, насколько его мнение тебе остоебало — так что поспеши!

в общем, в ту секунду, на которую энджел отвлекается от себя и думает об окружающих, он оценивает аластора на семь из десяти. ушки, безусловно, прелесть, но быть веселым психопатом, прогибающим реальность под себя, было модно аж в 2014. а ведь у аластора даже нет собственного ребенка-задрота, с которым можно сыграть в странноггедон.

— могу тебе отсосать.  
— хаха, неа.

еще и недавалка. асексуальные и недоступные, мы не опускаемся до всяких глупеньких сосалок.

пока аластор показывает чарли все эти свои красные радио-свистелки-перделки и грозно играет бровями, энджел прикидывает, сколько же заплатили за его дизайн. будет обидно, если больше, чем за дизайн самого энджела — паучьи лапки и феминность как раз тренд сезона, но что понимают в этом жирные прыщавые нерды, рисующие за еду.

хотя, как бы там ни было, энджел все равно любит ад. эту реальность, в которой можно оторвать кому-то голову и трахнуть в трахею, а этот кто-то все равно останется жив, возможно, даже благодарен, и пойдет заниматься своими делами, выдувая сердечки из спермы. где бы вы еще такое увидели.

посмотрите какие мы раскрепощенные, посмотрите какие мы дерзкие, посмотрите как здорово мы обыгрываем самые популярные жанры на хентай-чане и порно-теги в твиттере!

что бы это нахрен ни значило.


End file.
